Ahkrin Ahrk Zin
by Mordekai Romanus
Summary: Dragonborn had always been a pawn for others. The manipulation, lies and deceit ends here. He must become the hero Tamriel is in dire need of. *Give it a shot because I'm terrible at summaries*
1. Chapter 1: Rash Decisions

**Alright sooo this is my first attempt at an Elder Scrolls fan fiction. I hope it goes alright because theres another story I'm desperate to write before anyone beats me to the idea. Let me know if you want to see more.**

**###**

The war had ended and Ra'Rathre sat in The Winking Skeever, hunched over a few empty bottles of Black-Briar mead. Three days ago the Stormcloaks had rampaged through Solitude, carving their way through the last bastion of Imperial forces. Flames clawing at buildings, men falling all around. Arrows bounced harmlessly off his dragon plate armour as he drove, swung and slashed his way through the crowd of Imperial soldiers. He almost laughed with the adrenaline that was pumping through him at that moment. Images of Ulfric in the battle came to Ra'Rathre as he relived seeing the Jarl of Eastmarch clashing with all who stood before him and knocking back others with a shout. That's when the ground beside him had been obliterated.

Ra'Rathre rubbed his sore eyes but they only started to become more irritated and had started to water. He buried his face in his arms and sighed. He'd be more than happy to sleep face first on the table at that moment.

"Hey cat! Rooms are twenty gold a night!" the bartender bellowed from across the room, a group of off duty Stormcloaks chuckled at him. He glared at them, suppressing a snarl and went back to toying with the bottle he was nursing. Almost empty, he tipped the bottle back and forth watching the mead splash about. He knew if he drunk any more he'd be sick for sure. He was about to drift off again when a hand gently squeezed his arm.

"We need to find Tullius!" Ulfric pulled the Dragonborn from the puddle of blood and shoved him ahead. He stumbled ahead towards Castle Dour. He readied his sword as the next wave of Imperials collided with him.

"Time to go home love" Brelyna's arm closed around Ra'Rathre's back as she guided him out of the inn. The walk to Proudspire Manor was mostly in silence. Ra'Rathre kept his gaze on the ground, expecting to see the pools of blood that he was sure had encompassed the ground during the battle. Brelyna nuzzled his side and he relented and wrapped an arm around her.

He drove the blade into the Imperial soldier's gut, locking eyes with the dying man before shoving the man back onto the ground.

"Dragonborn! Quickly" Ulfric and Galmar were disappearing inside Castle Dour. He followed through the door to find them in a stand-off with General Tullius and Legate Rikke.

The night rolled on and he found no comfort resting. He clenched his eyes shut and shuddered.

Legate Rikke lay dead behind him and Tullius before him, bleeding out, on the ground. The voices echoed in his mind.

"You do realise this is exactly what they wanted… We aren't the bad guys you know"

"Maybe not but you certainly aren't the good guys…"

"…The Dragonborn should have the honour…"

He raised the blade above his head

"Make it clean son…"

**###**

The sun hadn't risen yet and the air was cold and bitter but then again when wasn't it. With a sigh he rose from the bed and began to dress, choosing a simple outfit of miner's clothing, boots and gloves.

His head ached and he groaned from the discomfort. He attached Dragon-bane's scabbard onto his belt and stepped out in the chilling early morning air. Heavy clouds were rolling in from the north and a light rain was already falling on Ra'Rathre's face. He always liked the rain. Soothing, peaceful and helping to bring clarity to his troubles. Though it still did not help the fact that he had doomed Skyrim. He stopped as the feeling of hopelessness washed over him. They would come now. This is exactly what the Thalmor had wanted all along. Not even he could slow the armies of the Aldmeri Dominion. They would all die and he would be responsible. He turned his head back to Proudspire Manor. He entertained the thought of running, living the rest of his days on some beach somewhere with Brelyna. He grinned stupidly for a second.

"That wouldn't make for a very good story" he heard Ulfric's voice in his head.

**###**

Ulfric sat on the throne, toying with a small Dwemer construct when he spotted Ra'Rathre coming up the stairs. The Guards were changing shifts at dawn but they always milled about in the barracks before getting to work and for the moment Ulfric and the Dragonborn were alone.

"Early riser like me eh?" Ulfric didn't take his eyes of the Dwemer device.

"You're going to march on the Imperial City" Ulfric caught the khajiit's gaze and ignored it.

"Of course, We're going to set things right" Ulfric gave up on the construct which he dropped carelessly on a side table, "First Cyrodiil, we remove Titus Mede II and install a new Emperor".

"Someone like yourself" Ra'Rathre cocked an eyebrow and Ulfric smirked.

"Perhaps," the grin on his face vanished when Ra'Rathre didn't return it, "After that… The Aldmeri Dominion".

"Why not ally yourself with the Empire and Hammerfell? Combining our forces would at least give you a chance against the Aldmeri Dominion" Ra'Rathre crossed his arms.

"Faithless and a coward Dragonborn... I never would have guessed," Ulfric sneered disdainfully, "You lose faith in our cause now? After all we've been through?".

"This war here in Skyrim has cost you so much already. I would've thought you'd have enough common sense not to waste whats left fighting the Empire when theres a larger threat looming" Ra'Rathre felt the rage boiling inside at the ignorance of the man before him. Why had he been so blind not to see what Ulfric really was. A man blinded by his own ambition and ego.

Ulfric waved away Ra'Rathre's response and stood to leave.

"I wouldn't expect a **cat** to understand a-" Ulfric was cut off as a hand clamped down on his shoulder spun him around as a set of claws slashed his face. He stumbled back into a wall, smashing a blue vase. Ulfric's axe came up fast enough to deflect Dragon-bane.

"Seems I hit a nerve" Ulfric forced Ra'Rathre back a step and swung his axe in a wide arc. He ducked and swung to the side but Ulfric darted forward, countered and struck the Dragonborn across the face with his free hand. Ra'Rathre stumbled back and Ulfric prepared to strike again. The Dragonborn dodged the attack and unleashed his thu'um.

"ZUN HAAL VIIK!" Ulfric's axe flew out of his hand and embedded itself in a wall to point where it would take two of the guards half an hour to pry it loose. Ulfric raised his hands in mock surrender.

"What are you waiting for then? You have bested me" Ulfric narrowed his eyes. Ra'Rathre's grip on Dragon-bane tightened, his heart was racing but with great effort he restrained himself. Guards finally rushed into the room, swords raised and eyes darting between the Dragonborn and their _fearless _leader. Ra'Rathre quickly noticed that during the fight Dragon-bane had been bent, he cursed every divine and daedra he could remember in that moment.

"Think about what I said" he lowered his sword and shaking slightly turned to leave. The Jarl of Eastmarch, face reddening, raised his hand, pointing accusingly.

"Grab the cat!" the guards moved forward but Ra'Rathre swung what was left of Dragon-bane and caught a guard across the helmet, stunning him. Letting go of Dragon-bane allowed him to reach forward and seize the guard's steel sword. More guards were pouring in. Escape was the only option. Ra'Rathre barged his way through the oncoming tide of steel and into the morning light.

**###**

**Dragonborn and Ulfric aren't morning people. I wrote this chapter over the course of a few nights. Took me that long because when I write I don't know what the hell I'm doing so if everything sounds rubbish then let me tell you it sounded totally logical at 4 O'clock in the morning... ;_;**


	2. Chapter 2: Flight From Solitude

Ra'Rathre burst into the courtyard almost crashing into a stormcloak soldier about to enter.

"Easy friend! Whats the hurry?" the soldier stumbled back and removing his helmet. Dragonborn spun around and slammed the door shut.

"Ralof don't try to stop me" Ralof's eyes narrowed and his left hand hovered over his scabbard for an instant before dropping. Sighing he stepped aside.

"Go then! Hurry" Ra'Rathre nodded his thanks before running out of the courtyard. Ralof doubled over, The palace door swung open and two guards almost tripped over themselves getting through.

"Arrggh. He got me good friends," Ralof leaned against the wall carrying on the charade,"Go on without me". The guards nodded and ran onward.

Ra'Rathre crashed through the door, turning and slamming it behind him. He took a two handed axe of the wall and locked the door handle firmly shut with it. The shouts outside died down a little as it gave way to muffled instructions and orders. He coughed and managed a breath and turned around to find Brelyna standing there, her hands on her hips clearly not amused. Her expression softened suddenly and he wondered what had changed when he felt the tickling feeling on his left arm. Blood was dribbling slowly down his arm, staining his fur.

"You're hurt" Brelyna seized his arm before he could protest and focused a restoration spell on the wound.

"Its nothing really. Listen! We have to go" Ra'Rathre tried to gently remove his arm but Brelyna stared him down and her grip tightened

"Oh really? What have you done now?" the blood was congealing and the wound was closing. He looked away.

"Ulfric and I had a disagreement..." he got his arm free and made for where he kept his armour. Brelyna followed him and picking up her staff where it rested on the table. Brelyna stood in the doorway as Ra'Rathre quickly donned his dragonplate armour and sheathing his dragonbone sword. He turned to Brelyna.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, he looked away.

"I knew nothing good would come of this war," she pulled Ra'Rathre to his feet, "But this is where we're at. I'll sort you out later" Ra'Rathre grinned sheepishly at that remark.

"We won't make it far on foot, we're going to need some help" Ra'Rathre motioned for Brelyna to cover her ears.

"OD AH VIING!"

**###**

"DRAGON!" the guards surrounding Proudspire Manor scattered as fire rained down around them. Odahviing scorched the road, burning three unfortunate Stormcloaks to a crisp. Ra'Rathre burst outside, knocking over a guard and cutting down another as Odahviing made another pass.

"GOLT HET!*" Ra'Rathre called to the sky. Brelyna's flame astronach danced through the guard's ranks, flaming orbs sending them reeling back. Brelyna sent another volley of fireballs at the guards as Odahviing appeared over the Blue Palace, roaring a challenge. Odahviing soared down streching his vast wings, smashing rooftops and sending debris flying as the ancient dragon began to land.

The guards finally relented and fled as Odahviing slammed into the ground, sending out a small shockwave. Ra'Rathre turned to mount but as he did the figure standing at the top of the hill at the Blue Palace caught his eye, Galmar Stone-Fist.

"Mu must fly nu Dovahkiin!**" the red dragon rumbled, Ra'Rathre snapped out of it and mounted up and pulled Brelyna up behind him.

"I'm sorry if I missed something but when did you get a dragon?" Brelyna held Ra'Rathre tight around the waist as Odahviing kicked off and with one beat of his wings broke free of the con-straining city streets and soared away from Solitude.

**###**

**Yeah I know its a really short chapter but I don't have much time to myself because of school, work and everything. Thank you to BlueWolf1923, Silverdash and SpineMuncher for your support :D You get cookies.**

**Draconic Translation:**

*** - Ground here**

**** We must fly now Dragonborn**


	3. Chapter 3: Lies & Poison

The cold wind whipped around them, chilling Ra'Rathre despite his thick fur. Odahviing coasted along on the wind currents to the south, no real goal in mind. Ra'Rathre squeezed Brelyna's hand which were firmly fastened around his waist. He felt her arms tighten around him and he realised she wasn't faring well with the cold. Signalling Odahviing to land he held on as the ancient dragon dived down and glided down to a safe resting spot. From what he had gained from the air they were somewhere not too far east of Rorikstead. He helped Brelyna disembark and turned to Odahviing who was shuffling back and doing a slow turn, preparing to leave.

"Now where is he going?" Brelyna rubbed her arms hoping to bring some warmth into them. The ancient dragon ascended into the sky vanishing into the clouds.

"I think he may not be too happy with me," Ra'Rathre couldn't but help smirk, "He doesn't like passengers".

**###**

Galmar watched as the Dragonborn escaped, guards lay dead or dying and fires still raged but Galmar's gaze was fixed on Odahviing as he left the Stormcloak held city behind.

"You let him get away" Ulfric stood behind him, arms crossed. Traitorous thoughts crept around the fringes of Galmar's mind, he brushed them away sighing.

"What could we do? Against a dragon?" Galmar responded. Ulfric's stance faltered and he went and stood next to his life long friend.

"What happened between you two?" Galmar didn't make eye contact. The pause went on for a few awkward moments as Ulfric grasped for an excuse.

"You know I have no idea Galmar. He came in this morning ranting and raving. I tried to talk some sense into him but he refused to hear it" Galmar arched an eyebrow.

"Skooma?" Galmar responded, Ulfric nodded, smirking.

"Exactly old friend. The damn cat was a skooma addict" Galmar smiled and nodded.

Ulfric didn't wait for any other comments and made for the palace. As soon as Ulfric turned the smile erased itself off Galmar's face.

_Something was wrong..._

**###**

Ulfric passed by the Stormcloak soldiers, waved off his steward and guards, making some feeble excuse that he was ill Ulfric went to his room. He kept the room dark with curtains drawn and candle lit, it reminded him of his room in Windhelm. He sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes wearily. The headaches came all the time now, he groaned and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. A slight burning and stinging sensation crawled up his arm, lifting it up to see he found a cut across his arm. Where the cut had been made the skin was turning sickly green. His heart pounded in his chest as the memories rushed back. He bolted upright straight into a glowing gloved hand that stilled him. He fell back, his limbs numb and unresponsive.

"Shhh my darling..." The dark figure, dressed in black robes was suddenly towering over him. Ulfric's eyes widened as he tried to identify his attacker. He tried to talk but all that came out was weak whisper.

"D-Dark... brother-h-hood?..." The figure's laugh was quiet and feminine. She -Whoever she was- leaned down to Ulfric's face. Ulfric could make out that she was wearing a hood and a mask covering most of her face. She slid the mask down to reveal her beautiful golden skin and deep hazel eyes. Ulfric almost threw up.

"Its been a long time hasn't it Ulfric?"

**###**

**Yeah another quick chapter but I want to try and settle into a schedule so I put something up every week or two. Thanks to BlueWolf1923, DrunkenNord91 , halogirl117pr, Silverdash and SpineMuncher for your support. Cookies for all of you :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

From where Odahviing had left them it was a short walk to the Whiterun stables where Ra'Rathre payed for a wagon to take them to their home in Falkreath. The trip passed in slow agonising silence, he may have had trouble gauging people's attitudes but he knew Brelyna wasn't happy. The sun had already set when they finally reached Lakeview Manor. Breylna hurried inside and Ra'Rathra followed, finding the warm interior of his home very welcoming. Though Brelyna was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she appeared out of their bedroom, putting a knapsack on the table and then turning back to the bedroom to search for her things.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he placed his sword on the weapon rack.

"What does it look like? Packing" her irritated tone emphasing the last word. She came out of the bedroom holding a stack of books. Ra'Rathre walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be alright. This whole thing will be sorted out soon" She spun around to face him.

"Will it?" her eyes flared angrilly and Ra backed up, "Of course it won't be. He'll be hunting you, everyone will be," She sighed and backed away, "When I married you you promised me that we would raise a family, have children". She looked down, shaking and letting out a sob. Ra'Rathre tried to reach out to comfort her but she only backed away further, finally looking up to him with tears flowing down her face.

"That has yet to happen. I gave up everything for you. I gave up my studies because I thought you were worth it! But sometimes I go for days without seeing you..." she was starting to cry harder now and Ra'Rathre looked away.

"Maybe its best I go back to the college... or Solstheim" The next few minutes passed in silence as Brelyna packed and finally moved to leave. She looked over her shoulder almost to say something thing but decided against it and left, the door slammed shut with a sense of finality.

Ra'Rathre sat before the fire, his elbow on the arm-rest, resting his head on his hand. He rubbed at his eyes.

_It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another_

He felt the ring against his cheek and grimaced, _the bond of matrimony_.

_It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. _

With a few tugs the ring came of his finger. He held it in his hand, studying it for what felt like an eternity. With suprising speed he flung the ring into the fire, scattering embers and ash.

_May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship. Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever? _

**...**

"ALL HAIL ULFRIC STORMCLOAK! THE TRUE HIGH KING OF SKYRIM!" The crowd applauded and cheered as Ulfric stood to address the crowd from the stage upon which Roggvir was executed for letting Ulfric escape. Atop his head sat the Jagged Crown, Ulfric grinned slyly at Galmar who stood to his side.

"Sons and daughters of Skyrim! This truely is a glorious occasion. The false empire has been driven out! Skyrim is finally free from the empire's tyranny!" The crowd roared until Ulfric silenced them with a raised hand.

"Yet something has dared to spoil our victory, nay _someone_!" he waited for the words to sink in, "As some of you are already aware the dragonborn, a nordic hero! Has attempted to take my life! To try and strike at us when we least suspected it. We thought him a dragon _killer_! But he was the one to call the dragon that attacked this fair city!" murmers of discontent rippled through the crowd.

"There will be a bounty of 10,000 gold coins to whoever brings me the dragonborn's head and 5000 coins for any of his 'accomplices'," the crowd was bursting into conversations now and Galmar stepped forward and silenced them with an angry shout, "Find this traitor brothers and sisters... Talos guide us all!".

**...**

**Wow I didn't think It would take me this long to update but here it is. Thanks for all the reviews everybody and the time you took out of your day to read this. **

**I've finally finished school for good so I'll have a few spare weeks to write and relax before I start work and all that lovely stuff.**

**Another short chapter but I thought it would be polite to let you know that I'm not dead xD**


End file.
